Sailor Courage
by Tansunskamei
Summary: A Man with the power of the Sailors? FIND OUT! Warning: Contains some sexual content.


Sailor Courage

Author Note: Hi, this is my first fan fic, I love really the Sailors Moon series and the Zelda series and thought it would be great to combine them because that seems like a great idea. Sorry, if it isn't true to da series. Thx enjoy.

Charaters: Link, Zelda, Sailor Moon, Luna

It was a cold winter night, inside the fuzzy warm castle library. Library seems to be in such a mess all over because Zelda was trying to look for a magical book that her father in law left her after he was killed my the outrageously boogus Ganon.

"Ugh, I can't just like think of what the book looks like" Zelda angrily shouted

"Woah, keep it down will yeah" said Link. Link slowly look up the ladder where Zelda is standing and saw her triforce panties.

"Link, can you look for a small redish book with the Royal Family sign on it" Zelda replies. Link continues to stare up Zelda's dress.

"Umm, yeah sure I'll find it as long as you give me a quest reward," Link lovingly shouted, Zelda looks down at Link seeing that he has a nose bleed.

"Link you're looking up my dress again aren't you?" Zelda said as she slowly slid down the ladder raising up her dress with each passing second. Link continues up the ladder and places his hand on Zelda bum. Zelda stops with a slight moan. She looks down and smiles at Link. Until suddenly a loud blaring whistle is heard from across the castle library. Zelda and Link look around to find a small elven servant looking up at the two with an almost killer stare. Link is shocked and jumps off the ladder causing Zelda to fall down onto the elven servant.

The elven servant slowly gets out from under Zelda and begins shouting.

"Why on earth are you doing this! You can not be eloping with this supposedly Kokiri and Hylian mix. You know you're father hates those forest loving deku bums." The elven servant said with an eager look on her face.

The elven servant walk over to Link and kicked him in the groin. Link shouted in his usual Legend of Zelda talk thing he does when he fights. Suddenly, a cat appears and attacks the elven servant. Zelda screams.

"AHHHHHH THE CAT IS TRYING TO HURT MIWAKI" Zelda ran towards the cat with anger in her eyez. The cat pulls out a Sailor Stick and slids it over to Link. The cat shouts!

"LINK RAISE THE WAND UP IN THE AIR AND SHOUT SAILOR COURAGE" The cat shouted as it tried to fend off the elven servant. Until suddenly Sailor Moon jumps out through the window.

"YOU!! YOUR FROM THE NEGA WORLD. Sailor Moon pointed as if she was in a courtroom raising up an objection.

"BLAST! I thought my identity would never fail. I should have known you would be coming." Shouted the Nega Elven Servant as she raised her fists up in the air.

Link gets up and yells!

"SAILOR COURAGE POWER!" Link slowly raises off the ground with the Trifroce symbol appearing below him. He starts to spin as the trifroce spins the other way. Link's clothing suddenly turns golden and a golden tiara is placed on his head with a Emerald in the middle.

"My Din, Link?" Zelda said with utter shock in her face with a surprised expression. Link looks at himself and ponders why he transformed. The cat runs over to Link.

"Hello, Link I am Luna. I'll make this quick. Use your Courage Sword Magic on the Nega elf. Hurry" Commanded Luna as she ran away. Link pulls out his sword of power and looks over to Sailor Moon who has suddenly been attacked by the Elven servant.

"Ah" Sailor Moon moaned and groaned as she was hit with an evil attack. Link runs over to Sailor Moon touching her breasts to check her pulse. He felt a soft warm, but lifeless body. He angrily looked up at the Nega Elven servant and shouted.

"COOOOURRAAAGGEEEE SWOOOOORRDDDDDD MAAAAAAAGICCCCC!!!!" Link raises his sword at the Elven servant and a huge blast from his sword is fired at the elven servant who is suddenly oblitherated by the blast. Link turns around to see Sailor Moon lying on the ground with her legs open wide. Link rushes to her side and slowly begins to slide his fingers around her body. Link gets close to Sailor Moon's face and begins to cry.

Link begins to silenely pray for Sailor Moon's health and kisses her on the lips. A fairy slowly appears around Link's head and circles around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is lifted off the ground and is instantly healed. She falls into Link's arms and kisses him. They begin to make out until.

"WHAT THE DIN ARE YOU DOING LINK!" Zelda shouted as obvious she was jealous.

"Why are you cheating on this girl" Zelda said, as she crosses her arms and softly cries. Link stares at Zelda with a slightly sad expression. Link looks over to Sailor Moon who is caressing his metapod. Link then looks back at Zelda and says.

"What about a threesome"


End file.
